1. Field of the Invention
Astronomical telescope platforms and mounts
See US Patent Classifications 359/429, 430; 74/490.06
2. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that is relevant:
U.S. Pat. Nos.7,388,700June 2008Odhner7,035,005April 2006Johnson6,354,168March 2002Schwaar, et al6,477,912November 2002Song, et al.6,336,375January 2002McMurtry, et al5,740,699April 1998Ballantyne5,271,592December 1993Ludwig5,004,205April 1991Brown, et al4,666,362May 1987Landsberger,4,732,525March 1988NeumannU.S. patent application Ser. No.20100182684July 2010BurrForeign PatentsEP0515888(A1)December 1992SmutnyEP0266026(A1)May 1988Ellis